cavestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor
|enemies = |status = Alive (Bad ending) Deceased (2nd and 3rd endings) |descni = Drawn to the Crown |descag = The power-snatching betrayer (Second ending) Entranced by the Crown (Third ending) }} Fuyuhiko Date (ダテ フユヒコ Date Fuyuhiko), better known as the Doctor (ドクター Dokutā), is the primary antagonist of Cave Story. His main plans are to attack the surface from the island using rabid Mimigas. Appearance The Doctor is a tall, bespectacled man with tan skin and green hair. He wears a lab coat, glasses, and the Demon Crown. He has a small red pen in his coat pocket. His eyes are always hidden behind his glasses, and he is often smiling in a disarming way. History Pre-game Before the events of Cave Story, Fuyuhiko Date served as a medical doctor, accompanying Professor Booster, Itoh and the Sakamotos on their research expedition to the island. His true intention, however, was to find the Demon Crown and ultimately gain its powers. He eventually succeeded, and proceeded to carry out his plan to attack the surface by kidnapping Mimigas to cultivate red flowers and use as weapons. Momorin Sakamoto tried to stop him, but he tossed her off the island with little effort; how she survived is left unstated. The remaining researchers fled and were scattered about the island. Present Cave Story Despite the efforts of Quote and Curly Brace, The Doctor succeeded in finding red flowers and enslaving nearly all of the Mimigas. In addition, he also found a way to concentrate the power of the Red Flowers into a floating Red Crystal, which affects humans too. The Doctor is confronted by Quote within a tower on the Balcony, where he uses himself as a test subject for his new crystal to increase his power. Partway through the battle, The Doctor is unable to control the crystal's power, resulting in the mutation of his body into a hulking, ogreish monster - the Muscle Doctor. Ultimately, the Doctor is defeated, and his body dissolves into a misty cloud of blood. However, the crystal's power allowed him to survive after destruction of his body. In the top chamber of the tower where Misery has taken Sue hostage, the Doctor reveals himself to be very much alive, despite the destruction of his human form, and floats into the room as a sentient cloud of blood mist. Misery, wishing to be free of the Doctor's plans, attempts to destroy him, but her magic attacks have no effect on the Doctor's gaseous avatar. He decides to punish Misery for dissent, enveloping her in his cloud and causing her to mutate, before possessing the Core. Sue attempts to flee, but is caught by the Doctor's crystal and mutated. Ultimately, Quote destroys the Undead Core, freeing Sue and Misery and destroying the Doctor for good. Boss forms At the King's Table on the Balcony, the player will encounter the Doctor among a group of caged Mimiga. The Doctor showcases a Red Crystal, which allows humans to be affected by the red flowers. He uses it on himself to display its ultimate power to Quote. During the battle, Quote is able to talk to Santa, Chako and Chie, who send him mixed messages relating to the fight. Attack patterns The crystal circles around the Doctor while he stands on the ground and sends out two red shots that travel in a wave across the screen. The oscillation of the two orbs gains height as they progress horizontally, and are capable of going through walls and the floor. The Doctor then teleports to another area of the King's Table and deploys the same attack. While he teleports, the crystal does not and moves visibly, following the Doctor wherever he goes. After shooting the pair of red bullets four times, the Doctor sends out sixteen of red orbs that circle out from him and can bounce along the walls, ceiling and ground before disappearing. The Doctor then resumes his standing attack, repeating a similar pattern, but only does three sets of standing attacks and and releases the multitude of bullets on the fourth wave. Combat The Doctor can be hurt at any point during the battle. The crystal that circles around him acts as a shield, which can prevent the player from landing direct hits. Touching the crystal itself will deal Quote 1 damage, while direct contact with the Doctor deals him 3. Red orbs are indestructible and can also block the player's hits. Post-battle When the Doctor's health bar is fully depleted, he leans over and puts his hands to his face. The crystal continues to revolve around the Doctor as he mutates into his second boss form, the Muscle Doctor. Gallery Credits-9.png |Official artwork of the Doctor in the Sand Zone Cave-Story-Statues.png |Examining the Doctor statue in the Statue Chamber The Doctor with Red Crystal.gif |The Doctor holding a Red Crystal dsidoctor.png|The Doctor's official art from the Japanese Cave Story DSi website. Category:Deceased Category:Bosses